


Random Poems (Mostly Limericks)

by RoseBoy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Introspection, Limericks, One might be a Shel Silverstein ripoff, Oops, Random & Short, Silly, Some are deep though, the word "Buffalo" means three different things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBoy/pseuds/RoseBoy
Summary: Literally exactly what the title says.I hope someone enjoys these silly pieces of trash.





	Random Poems (Mostly Limericks)

**Author's Note:**

> So...you're here? Reading this? Honestly, I'm surprised, and really glad that you're here. These are poems that I've written and accumulated over the years. Some of them are from when I was in Second Grade, and some are from last year. There are literally made up on the spot. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy them!

**#1) Nathan**

There once was a shy boy named Nathan

He had to make a presentation

His brain turned to mush

He fell flat on his tush

His whole class laughed in elation

 

**#2) Shel Silverstein Ripoff**   


The flying Bilbee and I

Will soon take off to the sky

I'll bring sweets and treats

Some drinks and some meats

Just as soon as he learns how to fly

 

**#3)**   **A Very Bad Pun**

There once was a nice guy named Jack

He went to a college called Trac

When he came back to his space

He fell flat on his face

All his siblings could say was “Jack’s Back!”

 

**#4) Doggie Confession**

I may look a little bit stout

Some dogs may call me a lout

When I hear the truck park

I growl and I bark

And the Mailman had better watch out!

 

**#5)**   **BUFFALO** _(translation at endnote)_

Buffalo buffalo buffalo

Other buffalo buffalo

Mr. Tweet and Skeet

And some others I meet

Like to see buffaloed buffalo

 

**#6) How Could You?! ** _(meant to be sung as a ditty)_

I can't believe you forgot me

Today, Today

'Cause today is my birthday

B-day, B-day

I just don't understand you, oh

You win, You win

Right now I can't believe that you're

My twin, My twin

 

**#7) Every Time**

****

Every time i see you in the dark

~ I start to cry

Every time I feel you in sadness

~ I slump and sigh

Every time I touch you

~ It brings sparkles to my eye

Every time you hug me

~ I laugh until I almost die

Every time I see you 

~ The butterflies come

Every time you smile at me

~ I smile back and hum

Every time you hold my hand

~ I think I’m gonna say

I love you dear, I love you dear

~ Each and every day

 

**#8) Inside a Poem**

     Inside a poem, it’s obvious, yet secret

Is there a story to be found?

A lesson to be learned?

Or is it just for the sake of a poem?

     Inside a poem is a mask

Is it happy? Sad? Angry? a Mystery?

Who is the face underneath?

Read on to find out

    Inside a poem is a stage you see

People of all different colors come to speak

Red is happy, Blue is sad, Yellow is jumping for joy

A Black figure sits in the shadows

 

Who is the Man hiding inside a poem?

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's the Un-Buffaloed version of that poem:
> 
> Ahem!
> 
> Bison from (the city of) Buffalo bully  
> Other Bison from (the city of) Buffalo  
> Mr. Tweet and Skeet  
> And some others I meet  
> Like to see confused bison
> 
> The word "Buffalo" means 3 different things:  
> ~ the animal / Bison  
> ~ to confuse  
> ~ to bully
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry. I do love wordplay.


End file.
